


Jack, The Bestest Babysitter

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [32]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Gen, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, nsap, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 34 of 'Regression Oneshots.'





	Jack, The Bestest Babysitter

Jack was rudely pulled from his post-flight nap by a very little Ethan bouncing up and down on the mattress beside him. "Jaaaaaaack!" Ethan hollered, holding Mable close and bouncing some more. "Jack, will you play with me? Daddy and Uncle Mark went to do icky grownup things like grocery shopping, and they said I had to stay here!" he flopped down dramatically, making Jack bounce even more. 

"Mnnng," Jack was a little tired-confused, rubbing at his face with both hands. "Mmm, Ethan, please don't bounce like that," he begged. "And use your inside voice." Jack pushed himself up groggily.

"Sorry, but...I wanna play!" Ethan hugged Mable some more, pouting up at Jack. 

"Yeah, just... just hang on a minute. Lemme brush my teeth and change clothes." Jack stood up clumsily and stumbled to the bathroom, managing to splash some water on his face and get his teeth brushed. Feeling slightly more awake, he moved back into the room and steadfastly ignored the crib in the corner that seemed to be calling his name in favor of changing into a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants--more comfortable attire for dealing with an excitable toddler. "Alright, come on. What do you want to play?" he asked, holding out a hand. 

Ethan bounded over and took it happily, pressing right up to Jack's side as they moved towards the staircase. "Mm...Wanna play with play-dough?" 

"Sure." Jack agreed, sinking down onto the carpet beside Ethan and letting Ethan get the tub down from the shelf and bring it over to the coffee table. "What do you want to make?" 

Ethan put Mable on to the sofa as he sat down and Jack began to pull out containers of the modeling dough. "Ummm...let's play kitchen!" Ethan suggested, tugging out the molding equipment to make 'food.' 

"Okay." Jack agreed easily, taking out the green and blue. "I'm gonna make hot dogs. What are you gonna make?" 

Ethan pulled out the red and the orange. "Um...gonna make spaghetti." he squeaked, letting Mable watch from her perch on the sofa. 

"Sounds good." The two lapsed into concentrated silence as they made their 'food' creations. It wasn't until a little squeak from Ethan brought him out of his reverie that Jack looked up from his play-dough. "Uh, you okay? Do you have to go potty?" he asked pointedly, raising a brow. 

Ethan shook his head, biting his lip. "No..." he hedged, squirming a little. 

"Ethan, if you have to go, just go and come right back, the toys will still be here when you get back." Jack pointed out. 

Ethan scrambled quickly,heading for the hallway bathroom and leaving a little trail of clothing behind him as he hurried to make it so he didn't have a complete accident. Tyler had put him in a pull-up before he and Mark had left, so his clothes wouldn't get ruined. But the panic was still there. 

Jack waited with bated breath, hoping he wouldn't have to help with anything bathroom related. "Ethan?" he called after a moment or two. "How's it going, buddy?" 

A beat or two passed before Ethan hollered back from the bathroom. "Good! I didn't have an accident!" 

"That's good!" Jack replied, mentally cheering that he didn't have to actually help with that part of things. "Wash your hands!" he called as an afterthought. 

Ethan scampered back into the room a moment later, in a fresh pull-up and grinning from ear to ear. "I did it!" he squeaked, as he wriggled back into his pajamas. 

"Good for you." Jack smiled softly at him. "Now c'mon. Let's finish up with this play-dough and then we can have a bit of a snack, yeah?" 

"Yeah!" Ethan wiggled happily. "Goldfish and apple sauce, please?" 

"Sure, we can do that." Jack was surprised how easy it was to interact with Ethan, even though he was certain that after Mark returned he was going to slip himself. He managed to keep himself together well enough, though, getting Ethan to put the play-dough up without fussing at all with the promise of snacks. "Right. You go into the kitchen and I'll put this lot up." he told the young one with a little smile, watching Ethan pick up Mable and scamper away. 

He put up the toys and then wandered into the kitchen, getting Ethan his snacks and then having a handful of Goldfish for himself. "What do you want to do after we have a snack?" he asked, sitting down at the table across from him. 

Ethan shrugged and ate a spoonful of his applesauce. "Nap." he mumbled. 

"You want to take a nap? Alright, buddy. You can take a nap." he agreed. 

Unfortunately for him, Ethan's idea of a nap meant cuddling with Jack until he fell asleep, which, it turned out...was actually just what Jack needed. They ended up falling asleep in a pile on the sofa, only waking up when Tyler poked him in the back so that he could readjust his position. 

"Bud, sit up. You're going to get a crick in your neck, and I'll take care of Ethan." 

"Mmmm... kay." he mumbled, sitting up tiredly and reaching for Mark as he appeared in front of him. "Help," he mumbled weakly, and Mark laughed. 

"Somebody got really little really fast," Mark mumbled, and Jack grunted softly. "That's okay. I missed you." he kissed Jack's cheek and Jack nuzzled into his neck contentedly. 

 


End file.
